From now and forever I will be there for you
by harunami56
Summary: "Aku baru akan menikah Sakura-chan," Ujar Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sakura kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat Sakura duduk./"Lihat, aku kesini untuk memberimu undangan pernikahanku,"/ Sequel of I Always Be There For You/ RnR Please


**From now and forever I will be there for you **

**Sequel of I always be there for you**

**Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original story © Harunami**

**Oneshot Fanfiction**

**Warning! : Fanfiction ini mengandung banyak TYPO, OOC, alur ngebut(?), rush, aneh, gaje, abal dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

**Someone POV**

Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, aku tidak akan melewatkan hari dimana aku akan selalu menantinya di musim semi ini, mumpung sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi dirumah sakit, aku akan segera pulang menikmati indahnya bunga sakura di belakang rumah.

"Kamu langsung pulang, _forehead_?" dasar Ino, dia selalu memanggilku seperti itu. dengan berat hati aku segera menoleh melihat Ino yang membawa beberapa tumpukan _file_.

"Iya, aku akhir-akhir ini agak lelah _pig_," jawabku jujur, memang akhir-akhir ini aku lelah setelah menangani beberapa pasien.

"Huh, padahal kalau kau pulang nanti, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu." Rayu Ino, huh bilang saja kalau meminta bantuanku.

"Memangnya kau tidak dijemput oleh suamimu?" tanyaku heran, sejenak dia berpikir." A-ah, iya aku lupa, tapi Shikamaru pasti tidak keberatan untuk mengantarmu dulu Sakura, ayolah temani aku. Lagian ini baru jam tiga sore," wajah Ino memelas, bagaimanapun aku tidak enak terus-terusan merepotkan Ino dan Shikamaru, akupun menggeleng pelan.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk kali ini." Ujarku seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah ada janji dengan siapa itu, Naru-siapa? Aku lupa," seketika tubuhku menegang, mendengar nama itu" Naruto". Itu juga alasan lain kenapa aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini, aku akan menunggunya di bawah pohon Sakura belakang rumah. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang aku langsung pulang meninggalkan tempat kerjaku setahun terakhir ini, Konoha Hospital.

End Sakura POV.

**Kediaman Sarutobi**

"_Tadaima_," Setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah Sakura bergegas masuk, ia melihat Kurenai dan anaknya –Asuma- sedang berada di ruang keluarga, menonton sebuah acara TV.

"Kamu pulang cepat Sakura?" tanya Kurenai ketika melihat Sakura melangkah ke arah dapur.

"Iya, _kaa-san_." Jawabnya singkat lalu mengambil minum dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, Sakura memang disuruh Kurenai untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _kaa-san_, karena ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa _nee-chan_ kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali _kaa-san_?" tanya Asuma pada sang ibu.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan,"

Sakura merenung dibawah pohon Sakura, ia selalu melakukan kegiatan ini saat musim semi tiba, ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir ketika musim semi tiba, ia selalu menunggunya berharap yang ditunggu segera datang menemuinya di hari yang sama ketika dia meninggalkannya dan dimusim yang sama, musim semi.

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketokan pintu diluar mengagetkan Kurenai yang sedang fokus dengan acara TV-nya, segera ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga bergegas membukakan pintu melihat siapa yang berada diluar sana. Kaget dengan apa yang ada didepannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum yang ada dihadapannya membuka suara.

"Kurenai-_basan_?" Kurenai diam memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya dengan seksama, rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit memanjang, mata biru cerah, tiga goresan aneh dipipi kanan kirinya, tubuh tinggi tegap.

"N-naruto? Kau Naruto kan?" tanya Kurenai setelah melihat tanda aneh dipipi sang pemuda.

"Haha iya _ba-san_, ini Naru memangnya siapa lagi?" gurau Naruto, segera Kurenai mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Etto Asuma _junior_ sudah besar ternyata, ya Kurenai-_basan_?"ujar Naruto ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang melintasi ruang tamu, Kurenai tersenyum.

"Kamu mencari Sakura kan? Tunggu disini aku akan panggilkan dia," ujar Kurenai setelah membuatkan minuman untuk Naruto.

"Kurenai-_basan_, biar aku saja yang menemuinya dia ada dibelakang kan?" Naruto meminta ijin untuk menemui Sakura langsung, ia ingin mengejutkan Sakura. Ketika melihat Kurenai yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum ia langsung ke halaman belakang rumah Sakura yang dulu sering ia kunjungi.

"Sakura pasti sangat senang melihat kau kembali ke Konoha, Naruto." Ujar Kurenai pelan.

* * *

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah baik-baik saja?"ujar Sakura dengan melihat sebuah foto yang tersimpan di dalam _memory card handphone_-nya.

"Kau tahu,mungkin kau lupa dengan janjimu dulu" Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak,

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa denganku," kali ini suara Sakura bergetar,

"Tapi, tapi aku tidak akan lupa dengan janjimu dan akan menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu di sini, dibawah pohon Sakura ini," Suara Sakura pecah, ia menangis. Mendadak tangisan Sakura terhenti ia berujar lagi seraya menatap foto di layar ponselnya dalam-dalam seakan-akan gambar itu hidup.

"Hei, Naru? Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menikah dengan karin dua tahu yang lalu?"

"Dia sekarang sudah punya anak lho,"

"Dan kau tahu Ino? Sahabatku yang cerewet itu, dia juga sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru, temanmu yang super jenius itu!"

"Sedangkan Hinata? Kau masih ingat? Anak perempuan yang selalu memerah wajahnya ketika melihatmu? Dia juga sudah punya anak dengan sahabatmu Kiba," tiba-tiba suara Sakura bergetar lagi.

"Dan Kau, Naruto apakah kau sudah punya anak? Atau baru akan menikah?"

"Aku baru akan menikah Sakura-_chan_," Ujar Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sakura kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat Sakura duduk.

Suara ini, Sakura tiba-tiba menegang, tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan, jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Lihat, aku kesini untuk memberimu undangan pernikahanku," ujarnya seraya mendekat kearah Sakura.

Naruto akan menikah? K-kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit? Kenapa, kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

**Plakk,** sebuah tamparan keras Sakura layangkan di wajah tampan Naruto, tentunya Naruto kaget, namun setelah itu ia malah tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah menghubungimu selama tujuh tahun terakhir Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto lembut, sambil tangannya meraih tangan Sakura, memberinya sebuah gulungan kertas cantik yang di tali dengan pita berwarna _pink_. Itu undangan pernikahan Naruto.

"S-selamat ya, N-naruto?" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berusaha menghentikan airmatanya namun percuma.

"Aku sangat berharap kau datang Sakura-_chan_,"

"Kau k-kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? D-dan siapa wanita malang yang mau menikah d-denganmu Naruto?" dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha tersenyum, namun segera mungkin Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja undangannya Sakura-_chan_, agar kau tahu siapa wanita malang itu," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika membuka undangan pernikahan Naruto, ia terpaku melihat nama yang tertulis di dalam undangan itu "Namikaze Naruto" dan-

"Haruno Sakura?" ujar Sakura lirih menyebut nama wanita yang akan menjadi isteri Naruto. Mata Sakura melebar tidak percaya, air matanya sudah berhenti, segera ia menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan hadir kepernikahanku kan, lusa?" Sakura langsung menerjang Naruto, memeluknya erat, sempat kaget dengan pelukan Sakura, namun ia langsung membalas pelukannya, erat, sangat erat.

"Pasti, aku pasti datang _baka_!" ucap Sakura di sela-sela pelukan erat mereka. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat _emerald_ Sakura, tatapan matanya beralih ke bibir _peach_ Sakura, ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan Sakura menutup matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura,

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku akan selalu ada untukmu Sakura-_chan_" ujar Naruto lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, sangat."

OWARI

**Omake**

"Ne, Naruto kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku pesan?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, tangan mereka bertaut, kepala Sakura dia sandarkan dibahu Naruto, sambil sesekali ia kecup pipi Naruto.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu Sakura-_chan_, tapi nomor kamu tidak pernah aktif, aku coba memberi pesan lewat e-mail, juga tidak pernah kamu balas, dan aku juga selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," jawab Naruto jujur.

"E-etto, aku ganti nomor ponsel Naru, dan e-mail aku juga membuat e-mail baru." Sakura terkikik melihat Naruto memajukan bibirnya, ia sangat lucu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan "Sakura-_chan_," Sakura menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto, ia menunduk kebawah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di jari manisnya.

"Itu cincin pertunangan kita, dan lusa cincin itu akan digantikan dengan cincin pernikahan," ujar Naruto, ia tersenyum ketika Sakura kembali memeluknya.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya, dikecupnya bibir Sakura singkat.

"Masih menganggap ini mimpi Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai, ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"_Baka,"_

**A/n: **Hola _mina-san_, gomen Haru malah bikin fic gaje ini, fic ini merupakan sequel dari 'I always be there for you' karena ada yang meminta sequelnya *lirik Nasa-chan dan Igniel* nih semoga memuaskan T.T #mewek dipojokan.

Oh ya karena masih dalam momen Lebaran Haru minta maaf kalau menelantarkan beberapa fic, Happy Ied Mubarak bagi yang merayakan :D

Review? Please^^


End file.
